AC's Teacups
by Sebaciel-lover-4-life
Summary: Anti-Cosmo is acting like he can't find his teacups and drags Timmy into it. First fan fiction so no hate please.


Hi. This is my first fanfic so please don't be mad. I am making this one on my favourite show and my favourite character and of course the main characters. Well enough of my babbling, let us get on with it.

* * *

He sighed as he realised it was going to be another boring rainy day. Ten year old Timothy "Timmy" Turner knew that Vicky, his evil babysitter, would be there too since his parents had to leave that day for a week in some "buisness" trip. "Timmy, breakfast." His mother called up to him. "Be right there." He yelled back. After breakfast was over, he went to his room to read comics or play video games with Cosmo or something. _''I wonder what those two are doing'' _he thought. "Cosmo. Wanda. Where are you two?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World.

Anti-Cosmo had just brewed him a fresh pot of tea and was now trying to find a cup to put it in. _"Someone must have been playing with my teacups …..again." _"HI COZZIE!". He nearly screamed when he heard her voice. "Oh, it's just you." "'Course it's me. Who'd ya think I was? Your mother?". The mention of is mother sent a chill down his spine. "No, you just startled me. That's all." He said with a shaky voice. But as soon as he got out of his stupor, he realized that she had disappeared. "Sure leave me alone why don't you. AND WHILE YOUR DOING WHATEVER, I'LL BE LOOKING FOR MY MISSING TEACUPS!" he yelled to nothing in particular. He was really starting to get ticked now. First he can't find a blasted teacup, and now she left him to find them himself; he knows she took them (or Foop). He pulls out his wand and anti-poofs away to find his wife with the words _FURIOUS_ in dark blue letters and a black cloud with it.

"Hey Timmy. What ya doin'?" Cosmo said right behind Timmy, who nearly wet his pants. "Jeez Cosmo. You nearly gave a heart attack." "Sorry. What are you doing though?" "Well, I was looking for you and Wanda, where is she?" "She went to the park with Poof." "Why are you still here then" "She got mad at me and..." he said not wanting to finish his sentence. "Oh. Well I'm sure she's gotten over it now. I wish we were…where ever Wanda and poof are." Poof. They were at Fairy World Park and they immediately saw who they were looking for . "Hey Wanda. Hey Poof." Timmy said to them. "Hey Sport!" Wanda said all cheery. "What's up?" "I got bored and wondered where you went and then Cosmo and then you can guess the rest of it. Can I play with Poof?" "Sure. Be careful though." "Don't worry. We'll be fine." And they went of to who knows where. "Hi. Um, are you still mad at me?" "No, I'm not. I just needed to blow off some steam." "Good. I'd rather a happy you rather than any other you." She smiled at his comment. "Me too. I'd rather a happy Cosmo than well anything else." Timmy and Poof came back laughing. "Hey guys. Can we go home now? We're getting bored." "Sure thing, Sport." "Good. I wish we were home."

Anti-Fairy World.

"Finally, I've found you. Now, WHERE ARE MY TEACUPS!" "I don't know." "Oh great. Foop must have them." he anti poofs to Foop's room. "FOOP!WHERE ARE MY TEACUPS!" "I haven't the foggiest." Foop said uninterrested in whatever his father was talking about. "Well, if you don't have them and your mother doesn't have them, where could they be?". "I don't know and I don't care. Could you get out of my room?" "No. You're going to help me find them. And you won't stop looking until they are found." he anti poofs away. "Now, Anti-Wanda, you will search the castle. Foop, you will um…help your mother. And I will start looking around other places. Now, GET TO WORK!" he atnti poofs away to earth.

Timmy's room

Poof. Anti-Poof.

"Ah, home sweet…ANTI-COSMO!" "Yes, yes Timothy. I and my family, under my orders, have been looking for my three-hundred teacups. Since you happen to know a little about being a detective, it kills me severely to say this, but I need your help." "Why should I help you?" "Because I'll pay you." "Okay!" "Timmy. Are sure this is a good idea? It could be a trap." "Oh quit that. I'm just looking for my teacups so I can enjoy my tea." "Alright. Timmy, you can do this as long as you stay by A.C.'s side." "Pardon me, but did you just call me 'A.C.?"' "Yes, I did. Your name is just to long so I shortened it." Wanda said, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Someone's blushing." A.C. said with a smirk. "I am not, it's just…hot in here." "Riiiiiiiiight," he says with an eye roll "last I checked when your cheeks start to get red, your blushing." "Am NOT!" "Are too" "Alright, fine I'll admit I might have been, just slightly, …blushing." "Ha! Well, we should take our leave. Ta!" Anti-Poof.

* * *

Back in A.C.'s castle.

"So…where do we start?" "Oh. We aren't looking for them. This is merely an act…well, I'm acting, as for the others, they don't know it's supposed to be an act." "WHAT! So you made a plan, so I could come here?" "Well, yes. It's supposed to be a surprise for the other two. Acctually only for Anti-Wanda. She loves human children and I need to apologize but I don't know how. Could you please help me Timothy?" "What do you have to "apologize" for?" "Um, it's complicated okay?" "Okay. So what do I have to do exactly?" "Just do as I say, got it?" "Got it." A.C. anti-poofs them to where his wife is (in the middle of the hall or whatever with the thousands of doors). "Hi Cozzie. Where'd ya go?" "I went to get something. Or rather someone." Timmy came out from behind A.C. and A.W. screamed, fainted, then got up and asked, "How'd ya get 'im from his godparents?" "Long story." he said not wanting to tell her that looking for his teacups was an act. "Poit is Timothy agreed to stay the whole day and do whatever you want with me and him." "WHAT! You never…" he was cut off by a zipper replacing his mouth. "Just go along withit please. I'll still pay you." he anti-poofed the zipper off. "Besides what's the worst she could do. She is the counterpart of your godmother." "Alright. Fine. But I get paid in cash. Ten bucks an hour. Deal." "Deal. Now my dear, what is it that you would like to do with us." "Um…first I want a sam'ich!" she anti-poofed herself a sandwich into her feet. "I meant after that Dearest." "Oh, um I dunno. How 'bout we watch a movie." "Alright. Just don't pick one extremely frightening. It'd scar poor Timothy for life." "Yeah right." Timmy muttered under his breath. "Alright. Move along. It's almost," looks at his wristwatch, "six Earth time." And with that the rest of the day went along quite nicely. Timmy fell asleep at nine so A.C. anti-poofed him home. "Well, lets get some sleep too. We have a big day tomorrow." The two went to their room. _I can't help but feeling we forgot something._ A.C. thought to himself. Meanwhile, in a closet, Fop was crying out for help. "Hello? Mother? Father? IS ANYONE HERE!" He ended up falling asleep in there.

The End?

So, please no hate I know it's not what anyone else would do but it's what I thought to do.


End file.
